


"Strange isn't it"

by AutobotClone55



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Cassie Lang Lives, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian, Non-Canon Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Vision (Marvel) Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55





	"Strange isn't it"

The young avengers had been waiting down the hall at avengers tower. Each and every one of them has been asked to tell their point of view of what had just happened. They're still trying to figure that out themselves actually. It had all been so fast, being on the run from their enemies and the people they have known. Only trusting themselves and certain people, they thought they had done a pretty nice job. It hadn't been the first rodeo for them considering they all had been vigorously trained for missions like this, they had been trained to become the next set of avengers. 

The present.  
The young avengers had been standing outside of the debrief room for the avengers. Each member has been telling there point of view of what had happened. Each member having mostly the same story for the most part. The only person not being able to tell her story was Cassie Lang, the daughter of Scott lang AKA Ant-Man. Though she hasn't died. She is in a coma fighting for her life. The mission was an unauthorized one for the most part. Billy Kaplan had found out who his biological mother and a part of him felt like she was alive. It turns out that he was right. It took a lot of convincing but she eventually came back to the realization that she was they're mother and wasn't the queen to doctor doom. They also found out that Cassie lang's father Scott was also alive. He's currently at the infirmary waiting and hoping that his daughter wakes up from the coma that she has been put in.

Kate bishop had finally finished telling her side of what had happened. It had been a long couple of hours. In fact, all she wanted once she had gotten back was to lay on her bed and fall asleep. she did get some sleep but she wanted the comfort of her bed. But she needed to see her friend, she needed to know if she was okay. So she starts to run, she doesn't even know where but her feet just take her and she takes off. She usually has her emotions in check but this time was different. As she runs tears start to form and her vision gets blurry. She starts to turn the corner but due to not paying attention she crashes into someone and falls down. She looks down and sees something green

"Hulk" Kate says confusingly. The unknown person lends down a hand.

"Not exactly," The person says. kate takes the hand. She rubs her eyes so she can see clearly.

"She hulk," Kate says surprised

"Bingo," Jennifer says. 

"Thanks for the help," Kate says. She starts to notice that Jennifer had bruises and cuts all over her body and pieces of her suit is ripped. 

"Woah are you okay," Kate says. At first, Jennifer doesn't know what the girl is talking about. Then she looks down at her body and realizations hit her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," Jennifer says

"This is usually how I look after a mission," Jennifer says.

"In fact, I was about to head infirmary right now," Jennifer says

"Cool I was gonna head there too" Kate replies. Jennifer looks confused, as far as she sees, it doesn't look like she needs medical assistance. Kate notices

"My friend is there so I was gonna visit," Kate says. Jennifer nods in acknowledgment. They walk together, the walk is a silent one. Kate doesn't really want to talk as of now and Jennifer notices that, but she does know that Kate will eventually. She's been in the same predicament before. When they finally arrive at the infirmary.

"Hey, listen if you even need to talk" Jennifer starts. She puts a hand on her chest

"I'll be there" Jennifer finishes while handing Kate her card, Kate only nods and takes the card.

Hours later.

Kate had finally made it to her room and eventually had fallen asleep. She had thought she would get a good night's sleep and it did for an hour or so until the nightmares had come. She previously had been having nightmares of the previous events but decided to keep it quiet. She tosses and turns, her nightmares are usually about her witnessing her failing her friends, but this time it had been worse. She had seen all of her friends, dead on the ground. She was the sole survivor and was the last line of defense. The Avengers had been dealing with all sorts of worldwide problems at this point so they were nowhere near. Kate had taken a good position on a ledge, she aimed her bow at Doctor Doom. She shot it but he caught it and it exploded in his face. She moves around and fires another arrow and another arrow until she runs out of arrows. Kate had thought that this was it, at least she had gone down fighting she had thought in her head. But then the fantastic four came and saved the day when they had finished handling Doctor doom. They had gone over to console the poor girl and gave her their sympathies. Kate's nightmare wasn't that she was afraid of dying it was the fact that she had lived to tell the tale of what had happened that day. Then Kate wakes up sweating and panting hard, she eventually starts to let out some tears. She was scared, for the first time in some time she actually was scared. When she had finished crying she had looked over to her left and by pure luck, Jennifer Walter's card had been there. Kate gets out of her bed and looks over it. She grabs her phone and dials the number on the card and makes an appointment with her secretary.


End file.
